


Chat Noir Loves Her

by Lady_LB



Series: Don't Forget Me [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, Alzheimer's Disease, Dementia, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Meant To Be, Original Akuma, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_LB/pseuds/Lady_LB
Summary: During a difficult akuma attack, Marinette must recharge Tikki and has to find a cookie. While getting her kwami her favorite food, Marinette saw Chat Noir get hurt. When he wakes up, he doesn't know who Marinette is.Or one of the ones where he eventually says sheepishly, "I think I love you Marinette, would you please consider me, as someone that could be more than just a good friend to you?”Causing her to wonder, 'How would he take it if I tell him that he’s in competition with a guy that I can barely talk to and that hardly knows me?'





	1. Chat falls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ColorTheWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorTheWorld/gifts).



> This is part 7 of the series "Don't Forget Me" where each of the heroes (or their civilian selves) are hit by an akuma called Dementia that causes the afflicted one to forget the one that they love and may have other possible signs of Alzheimer's Disease. The different stories only relation to each other is the appearance of the Akuma Dementia.  
> Each part of the series tries to focus on part of the 4 square. while others may briefly appear  
> 1 - Ladybug Forgets Adrien Agreste - Ladynoir  
> 2 - Adrien Forgets Her - Adrienette  
> 3 - Don't Forget Us - Ladrien and the rest of the 4 square appear in some shape or form  
> 4 - The Girl and Her Chat - Marichat  
> 5 - If They Both Forget - Adrienette  
> 6 - Don't Forget Your Lady - Marichat  
> 7 - Chat Noir Loves Her - Marichat  
> Disclaimer: All characters (besides Dementia) are owned by the owners of the show Miraculous Ladybug and the creators thereof.

The battle to defeat the newest akuma Dementia had been nearly impossible. Ladybug had just tried her second lucky charm, but it was knocked out of her hands before she could use it.

Unfortunately, that meant that Marinette was now searching for cookies for Tikki. Darting into a café, she got her another cookie, put it in her bag with Tikki and darted out the door to see Chat Noir fall as he was thrown across the street, landing heavily. The akuma, Dementia, cackled and went on her way, shooting civilians and causing forgetfulness and property damage as she went.

“Chat Noir!” Marinette cried out to him, but he was out cold for the moment apparently.

Meanwhile, a shriek was heard next to Marinette. “Get back here Marinette Dupain-Cheng!” Chloe called out at her from another café as she ran out and grabbed her arm, “Adrien would kill me if I stood around and let you get hurt! Let’s get you to safety.” Chloe eyed the disappearing akuma. “it could come back here at any minute!”

Chloe had been nicer to her lately, realizing that Adrien liked her as a friend, so Chloe had been trying to be a better ‘friend’ to her too, in her own way.

“Why, I didn’t know you cared Chloe.” Marinette gently teased with a smile, but she was happy that Chloe was trying to be a better person, despite the danger.

Chat Noir was now stirring, collecting himself as he slowly sat up and shook his head.

Chloe scoffed, “I’m just amazing that way.” She took a breath and thought out loud, “besides, I wouldn’t want you to get hit by THAT akuma Marinette. Wait, then you’d forget your crush on Adrikins!” She gasped in realization as she let Marinette go, “you go on ahead, risk your life for that mangy cat.” She smirked as she happily waved Marinette on and returned to the safety of the cafe. “See you later!”

Hurrying to her partner as she shook her head, despite being in her civilian form, Marinette reached out her hand. That’s when she realized that he had been staring at Chloe and Marinette like he’d seen a ghost.

“Hey are you okay Chat Noir?” Marinette chuckled, “we wouldn’t want you to get hit by Dementia, you’d forget Ladybug!”

“Is that what that akuma does?” He looked a bit groggy.

“You must have landed on you head huh? Dementia makes you forget the one that you love the most, or she blasts stuff.” Marinette shrugged, knowing that she had to get going to go and transform as soon as Tikki signaled that she was ready.

Chat Noir shook his head, his eyes going wide, “no. Uh, I didn’t land on my head. Thanks for the information though, but umm, what’s bothering me is, uh, do I know you?”


	2. Who Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though he's under the effects of Dementia, Chat Noir realizes he's forgotten someone.

Chat Noir of all people had just asked Marinette if he knew her and Marinette was sincerely confused as she held out her hand to help him get up.

Why was he asking that? He’d also been fighting Dementia for half an hour at least, so he’d seen Dementia in action and he knows Marinette and yet he seems to have forgotten all of it!

She blinked, but she didn’t know all that she was Marinette after all, “Umm, yeah. You’ve rescued me before and I helped you with Evilistrator when Ladybug wasn’t available?”

“Huh? I don’t remember that.” He looked at her then shrugged as he finally he took her hand and let her help him stand up. “My Lady never mentioned it, I guess I forgot.”

After dusting himself off, he told her, “thank you for the assist, what was your name again?”

“Marinette, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” She huffed, “and that’s not funny Chat Noir, you know very well who I am. You’ve rescued me several times too.” She poked him in the chest once to make her point. Usually she’d poke his nose, but she wasn’t Ladybug right now.

“Hmm, okay.” He gave her a quick once over as he held his hand to his chin, like he was trying to solve a puzzle. “So, you have a crush on that model guy?” He asked out of the blue as he glanced at one of his own advertisements nearby and then leaned into her personal space to tease her about it.

“Chloe shouldn’t have said anything about that.” Marinette looked away shyly, “That’s private. Besides, like that would matter to you and it’s none of your business cat!” She pushed him away by the nose like her alter ego would anyway, he was lucky she wasn’t slapping him to help him clear his head after all.

“Sorry!” He apologized as he backed up waving his clawed hands, “I just don’t see how anyone wouldn’t fall in love with you at first sight.” He cleared his throat, “Well, anyone that isn’t taken already I mean.” He shyly added, “I’m in love with my Lady remember?” He shot Marinette a wink as if he was trying to remind himself of that.

Marinette sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose briefly, she didn’t have time for this. “Adrien isn’t like that and he doesn’t see me like that either, so thanks for that reminder.” She sarcastically retorted.

Chat Noir gave her a slight frown, of course he'd be confused, she certainly was after all.

“Adrien sees me every day, he frequently reminds me that we’re ‘just friends’ but if that’s what he wants,” Marinette had used air quotes as she spoke before she shrugged and waved it off, “then that’s what he gets. I just want to see him happy.” She ended sadly.

Chat Noir looked very confused, “well, wow. His loss I suppose. Umm, I’ll admit, if it wasn’t for my Lady, I’d be totally interested Miss.”

She groaned, “we don’t have time to discuss this cat. It’s Marinette or Princess, well Purr-incess.” He smiled at the pun. “My point is that you need to get back to the fight, Ladybug can’t win without you.”

“Why aren’t you a little spitfire Miss Dupain-Cheng. My Lady is an amazing girl and I’m sure she has it handled.”

“Marinette.”  She deadpanned, tired of his refusal to remember her. “Not Miss and not spitfire.” Now something about this conversation was definitely bothering her.

“I didn’t realize we were on a first name basis Miss.” He smiled cordially at her and nodded his head as he briefly rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “But I’m afraid that I do have a previous engagement to get to. I can’t leave my Ladylove on her own after all. Au Revoir!” He waved at her and ran after the akuma that had long since disappeared.

Chloe reappeared, apparently she hadn’t gone far enough away, and she cackled, revealing that she had overheard, “oh that’s rich! Chat noir loves you Marinette! Didn’t you see him get hit as he was thrown? Ha!” Chloe held her stomach as she laughed at the concept that anyone would love Marinette.

“No, he loves Ladybug Chloe.” Marinette waved it off and started to walk away.

“I call them like I see them Marinette Dupain-Cheng, that Cat forgot you after he got hit, not Ladybug! He loves you! Can’t you see that? Ugh, why do I even bother!” Chloe tossed up her hands and stalked away in the opposite direction. “That cat has no taste after all.”

_Wait, Chat Noir, my Kitty, loves… ME? Marinette me?_ Marinette thought as she just stood there in shock, until she heard screams and something blowing up in the distance. Then she was a reminded by a small voice coming from inside her purse crying out, “Marinette!” as she realized that she had a job to do.

“Whoops, sorry Tikki, I’ll find a place to transform now.” Marinette whispered as she ran to hide behind a bench to transform.

“Tikki Spots on!” she called out, transforming into Ladybug once more to chase after the akuma.

She’d have to deal with her Kitty’s crush later.


	3. A Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has a Chat with Chat, and he doesn't deny that he likes Marinette.

That evening after the fight, Marinette stood on her balcony hoping to cat-ch Chat Noir as he ran past her house, like he tended to do towards the end of his patrol. Fortunately for her sake it was his night to patrol, not hers.

Now that she thought of it, he had changed his patrol route after the Glaciator attack and he would stop and chat with her if he caught her up on her balcony since then too.

At first, she would go and get snacks, but now she just brought them up with her out of habit.

Chat was on time as usual, 10:05pm to be exact.

“Hey Purr-incess!” He called out as he landed, “I had a feline that I might cat-ch you out here this fine evening.”

She handed him a mug of cocoa and waved for him to sit down on her lounge chair and she sat at his feet with her own cocoa. She had a plate of croissants sitting nearby.

She laughed, “you knew I’d be out here Char Noir. It’s Wednesday night after all.”

He smiled at her sweetly, “you’ve found me out, it’s patrol night for this cat.”

“Well, yeah, I kind of knew that.” She rolled her eyes at him but then set her cocoa down after a few sips. “I wanted to talk to you about two things actually Kitty, if that’s okay.” She said a bit boldly.

He nodded, “anything for my Purr-incess, unless of course you want me to tell you my identity and, in that case,” he waved that idea to the side, “then I must tell you that my Lady forbids it.”

“Ladybug told you not to reveal yourself?” She asked, knowing that it was more of a rule given by the kwami and Master Fu, not her really. Although she had emphasized the concept, she guessed.

Chat Noir looked a bit bashful as he answered, “well she is the most forceful one on the matter I can assure you and if I can help it, I would want to tell her who I am first, she is my partner after all.”

She blinked, not knowing that he felt that way. “Well, that’s very sweet I guess.”

He nodded, “thank you. Now, how can I help you Princess?”

She chuckled, “well, this is going to sound silly, but do you know Chloe Bourgeois? As a civilian I mean?”

He tilted his head and looked thoughtful. “Well, doesn’t everyone? She’s quite the public figure.”

Marinette sighed, “no Kitty. What I meant was personally. Something you said, or should I say understood earlier today made me think that you knew her.”

“But Princess, we didn’t see each other earlier today.” He looked at her curiously.

Marinette sighed, “well, actually we did, you just forgot about it after the battle was over and the effects of the akuma were wiped out. You were hit by Dementia and you forgot me.” She blushed, knowing what that meant.

He blinked and began to blush under his mask too, and Marinette couldn’t believe it but she found herself thinking how cute it made him look.

“But that means, ah… wow, I guess that’s one way to let the cat out of the bag? Huh?” He finally admitted as his blush deepened as he gave her a small smile as he nervously brushed the back of his neck.


	4. The Kitty's Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chair Noir gets honest with his Princess and asks her something.

Steeling her nerves Marinette smiled at Chat Noir as she answered bashfully, “I didn’t think that you would like me over Ladybug.”

Chat looked off to the side and sighed, “yeah. No, I meant uh,” he swallowed as he waved his gloved hand a little a he spoke, “well, everyone just seems to think that being partners means that we’re actually partners, when, that’s uh, not true, not like that anyway.”

“Oh?” Marinette was curious after all what he thought of their professional relationship.

“May I be honest with you Marinette?” Chat Noir sat up and scooted right beside her, watching her closely to see how close she’d let him get to her.

She nodded and smiled as he took her hand and rested it in his gloved hand between them, using his other hand to draw circles on the back of her hand while he talked.

“Yeah, well, while I like Ladybug and honestly for a while there, I thought that I loved her as more than a friend, it’s just…” Chat Noir sighed as he pointed from himself to Marinette and then back again, “what we have seems like more to me than the friendship and partnership that I have with Ladybug, Princess. I realized that for her, being a superhero is more like a job or duty, one that she’s very good at true, but she insists on being professional at all times. I on the other paw, well, I can be more of myself wearing the mask, it’s freedom to be me.”

Marinette chuckled lightly, “you make it seem like your civilian side is the one that wears a mask.”

He pouted for a moment before grinning at her with one of his sweet looks that he occasionally gave her, “that’s one of the things that I like about you Marinette, you’re so observant.”

She looked surprised that she was right as he continued, “well, I was kind of working on a way to tell you how I felt about you because I know that we’ve just been friends for quite some time now and honestly, I’ve been trying to figure out how to tell you without risking losing your friendship, which means so much to me. I really wanted to woo you properly Marinette.” He shrugged, “but I’m afraid that may have to wait for another day, if there is one.” He exhaled as if he were defeated.

Marinette noticed how sad he seemed all of a sudden and was confused, still processing that he liked her. “What do you mean? What’s the matter Kitty?”

Patting her hand, he smiled at her gently, but his eyes looked sad. “Well, now that you know how I feel about you Princess I’ve noticed that you’ve been awfully quiet about how you feel about this stray cat that keeps showing up and bothering you… and honestly if you need to think about it I understand. I-I can’t really offer you much besides my heart and my loyalty, because I can’t tell you who I am, at least not until I can talk to Ladybug about that, but well, I can’t deny how I feel about you and I think I love you Marinette.”

Then he shyly added,” would you please consider me, as someone that could be more than just a good friend to you? Please?”


	5. Thinking Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette ponders what she should tell Chat Noir.

_Did Chat Noir just ask me out?_ Marinette thought as she looked at her Kitty, and seeing the hopeful face that was so obviously expecting rejection, many things raced through her mind.

_He did, didn’t he?_

_I still like Adrien though, but he’ll never see me as more than a friend. I know that now. It’s rare that I can even string together a single sentence around him anyway. He probably thinks I’m weird after all but he’s just too kind to say it._

_Chat Noir, while my partner while I wear a mask, is in love with me, the real me, and we never have trouble talking to each other, well, until tonight. I like him for the same reasons as Adrien, but he’s… just so much more. He’s so real, Adrien is a fantasy, isn’t he?_

_Is it wrong that I like two boys? To explore a relationship with the one guy that came second for so long until he was neck and neck with my first love?_

Would that be fair to Chat?

She bit her lip, _maybe if I talked to him about it._

She took a deep breath before she said, “Kitty, I don’t know what to say.” He looked down, as if trying to come to terms that she had rejected him, she quickly patted his cheek to reassure him, “no, no, Kitty, I’m not saying no, umm, I’m saying that we need to talk?”

He looked up at her with hope in his eyes.

_Chat is such a sweetheart. He would do everything in his power to make me happy, wouldn’t he? Is it selfish that I feel obligated to tell him how I feel? How would he take it if I tell him that he’s in competition with a guy that I can barely talk to and that hardly knows me?_


	6. Does Her Kitty Have Hope?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Princess talks with her Chat about how she feels...

“Well Purr-incess, since you’re not kicking me out, I’m assuming that I have hope?” Chat Noir smiled at her cheekily.

“Well, it depends on how you look at it?” Marinette answered questioningly.

“That sounds ominous and I’m feline a bit nervous here, so ah, what would you like to talk about?” Chat asked uncertainly as he held her hand as if he were afraid that she may run away.

Taking a deep breath, she told him, “honestly, I’ve been struggling with a crush on another guy, no, please hear me out,” she saw his face fall once again, Chat Noir was an expressive Kitty after all. “I want to tell you this so that you know where I’m coming from, okay?”

Chat Noir nodded, preparing for the worst as he fought back a pout.

“Look, it’s been one of those horrible crushes that causes you to not act like yourself? I don’t know how to describe it, I can hardly talk to this guy, he must think I’m so weird, but all he’s been is patient with me. He’s very sweet that way, but, ah, I’m getting there, this explanation won’t take much longer Chat.” She patted his hand as he nodded that he understood.

“Anyway,” She continued, “I’ve come to realize that we’ll probably only ever be just friends and that I need to accept that, but it’s hard. He was my first crush and all, but now, ahh.” She sighed and then blushed, “now I’ve realized that I’ve been fighting feelings for a certain cat friend of mine too.” She nudged him with her elbow, “I don’t know how to tell you this but, I feel like I’m being pulled in two directions Chat.”

“Oh?” He said that far too happily.

She sighed, embarrassed by her inconsistency. “Right now Kitty, I hate to say this but I’m just as interested in you as I am about Adrien.”

Chat noir blinked in shock, _she couldn’t have meant me, right?_ He thought. _I AM NOT that lucky._

Clearing his throat, he asked as he blushed brightly under his mask, “Marinette, are you saying that my competition is the one and only Adrien Agreste?”


	7. Too Much?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir is thrilled that Marinette likes both sides of him, but he's afraid that he may have told his Princess too much.

Marinette hummed once to herself, pursing her lips thinking about something before responding with the obvious. “You know him? Personally. Don’t you Kitty?”

Chat Noir had never had such a happy or wide grin on his face, He knew that he looked like he was trying to split his face in half just by being too happy. He told himself that he knew just how to handle her question. “You could say that _._ ” He almost sang as he scooted closer to her.

_I know everything about him Princess, I just can’t tell you that you’ve fallen for the same guy, at least not until I’ve talked with Ladybug._ He thought as he bit his lip, tempted to drop his transformation right then and there, but he knew that Ladybug would probably skin him alive if he did that.

_I’ll have to tell Ladybug what I want, no, need to do. I can’t lie to my Princess any more than I have to, not when I love her so much. I’m done with lies, I’m ready to hold her and tell her that I love her too. Every day, not just on her balcony on Wednesdays._

He was so lost in thought that he missed her getting closer to him, not that he’d ever mind.

“Is that how you knew Chloe’s nickname for him?” She whispered to him suspiciously.

He’d forgotten the question from earlier that he thought that he had successfully dodged when she asked if he knew Chloe personally.

_Uh, Oh._

He looked at her shyly with a blush just appearing below his mask, not quite sure what she was thinking.

_Me and my rotten luck._

“Uh… Yes?” He answered uncertainly, unable to lie to the girl that he loved.

“Uh, huh.” Marinette looked him over as he squirmed nervously, deep in thought, afraid that she’d already figured him out.

Even though she was quite close to him, she eyed him up and down once more, checking him out.

_Uh, Oh._

Getting closer to him, she leaned over until her face was right in front of his as she wrapped her arms behind his neck and drew him even closer. With just a centimeter to spare between them she whispered, “Well, I guess there’s only one thing that I need to say.”

He swallowed loudly, “W-what is that?” He replied, half expecting her to kiss him or to tell him off for deceiving her and sneaking around in a cat suit to get to know her when he probably could have done that as Adrien, he just didn’t know how he would have done that. They weren’t exactly friendly like this without the mask together after all.

His world was altered though when she almost closed the gap between their lips to almost nothing as she breathed out the words…

 

“Tikki, spots on.”


	8. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reveal + Fluff time...

Chat Noir was shocked and blinded by the transformation of his love Marinette into his former love and partner in his arms, wait…

One second, he was holding Marinette, expecting her to kiss him and a second later his old crush was in his arms with a pleased smirk on her face, leaning away without gracing him with a kiss.

“Surprised Kitty?” She asked as she nuzzled his nose with her own.

“Uh, Huh.” He eloquently replied, frozen in place while several truths ran through his head.

_Marinette is Ladybug. And she likes me enough to snuggle with me like this!_

_She’s torn between me and well, me._

He grinned as he nuzzled his nose to hers.

_Wait, she told me who she is!_

He just realized that his arms were wrapped around her too, so he hugged her and whispered in her ear, “I thought you didn’t want to share your identity with me My Lady.”

She chuckled, “well, I kind of figured out that it would be hard to date you if we kept secrets like this from each other, Adrien.”

He leaned back and looked at her with a surprised look on his face, “wait, you knew?”

She snickered adorably, “well, I just figured it out. You were a bit obvious when you showed how happy you were that I was torn between you and well, you.” She leaned back and flicked his bell.

“Can we de-transform? I want to hug you properly.” He asked.

She shook her head, “nope.” Then booped his nose and replied, “we can only do that if you promise two things lover boy.”

He grinned at her, loving the name. “Anything for you Princess.”

“I’ll only agree to de-transform if you agree to…” she leaned in and whispered, “be my boyfriend and kiss me.”

He grinned, “oh, Purrincess! Your wish is my command, my amazing girlfriend, my Marinette, My Lady and my Love.” He exclaimed lovingly.

She giggled, “my Knight, my hero and my wonderful boyfriend, Adrien.” She replied.

“Plagg, claws in!” He whispered with a grin as he bent down to kiss her.

“Tikki, spots off!” She quickly replied with a smile as she reached up to meet him.

Of course, they were kissing before their transformations had fallen completely.


	9. Going to School Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new couple shows up at school together and find out some interesting information and for Marinette a new ally.
> 
> The last chapter is kind of the sweet ending for this fict, this chapter and the next kind of wraps things up a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, there are some slight references to Season 3 episode 1, Chameleon here. But nothing that is really direct but just to warn you if you're being careful about reading or watching any references to it, I'm not even sure you can call this a spoiler for that episode, just giving a friendly head's up.
> 
> This just has LIla at school when you've hardly seen her otherwise basically in the show prior to Chameleon save for Hero's Day and Volpina.

Nino and Alya were waiting on the front steps at school for Adrien to show up. They knew better than to wait for Marinette who was normally late anyway.

Adrien’s limo drove up and the Gorilla opened Adrien’s door.

Adrien got out and Nino called, “hey dude!”

Adrien grinned like his smiles could power the dawn but then he leaned down into the car as if to retrieve something, but backed out holding a girl’s hand, helping her out of the car before saying, “Wait Princess!”

“Hey guys!” Adrien smirked as he turned, blocking the girl from their view and they heard a giggle come from the inside of the limo. “Alya, Nino, I’d like to you to meet my girlfriend.”

“WHAT!” They both exclaimed.

“Oh, Mari is going to be so heart broken.” Alya whispered to Nino, who sadly nodded in agreement.

Then Adrien stood to the side and helped his girlfriend out of his car.

“Marinette!” Alya shrieked as Adrien pulled her closer to him with one hand and took both of their bags with his other hand to carry.

Laughing Marinette smiled and said, “and I’d like to introduce you to my awesome boyfriend. Adrien?” She looked at him quizzically.

“Princess?” He pulled her closer and was about to kiss her when they heard a squeal and a gasp.

The squeal came from Alya of course as she bounced happily next to her boyfriend who just grinned and threw Adrien a thumbs up.

Then there was an even more shrill shriek…

“Adrikins!” Chloe cried out. “What are you doing!”

Adrien frowned slightly as he kept Marinette beside him with his free hand gently wrapped around her waist, as he pulled her slightly behind him, putting himself between Marinette and Chloe.

“I’m escorting my girlfriend to school Chloe.” He stated.

“Pfft, I can see that.” Chloe rolled her eyes. “I was wondering why you were doing this here,” she waved her hands at the school and then at them, “not at a press conference.” She put one hand on her hip and argued, “aren’t you going to get in trouble with your father? Does he know anything about this?”

Marinette was shocked, “wait, you’re not mad Chloe?”

“Pa-lease! I love Adrien and I’ve seen him falling for you for months, why do you think I’ve been greeting him with a kiss each day, I mean I know we’re French and all but I’ve been trying to drive him towards you silly!”

“Wha-What?” More than one person stuttered.

Chloe rolled her eyes, “I’m just thankful that somebody figured things out before that Lila could get her claws into him, I couldn’t have handled that.” She made a disgusted look and pretended to gag.

“Gurl, I think everyone would agree with you on that!” Alya spoke up.

“Totally Dudette.”

“Yeah, thanks ah, for looking out for Adrien.” Marinette finally spoke up and Chloe just nodded and smirked.

Adrien shook his head, “you know I’ve never liked her like that Chloe, I never have.”

“Yeah, I know, but she’s already been hinting that you were going out in secret when you’re not around.” Chloe casually stated.

“WHAT!” Everyone exclaimed.

“Yeah, I totally didn’t believe it either, but you know, I have the perfect plan…” Chloe smiled with an evil smirk as she whispered her plans to the others.

Everyone started nodding and giggling with excitement as Chloe planned to cement Adrien’s and Marinette’s status as a couple.


	10. Chloe's plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien really likes Chloe's plan and Marinette loves it.  
> Chloe also wins a bet and gets a dozen macaroons...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this chapter gets into the whole "teen" rating bit possibly, but I'm not changing the rating, because it's not that bad, just a really fluffy ending lol.

Waiting until nearly the start of class, Chloe walked into the class room holding her phone like she was about to type something.

“So, Lila,” Chloe begins as she looks around for her blond friend, “tell me again, what do you think of Adrien, I mean, like, would you go out with him or anything if you had the chance?”

Lila answers boldly, “well, I’ll tell you a secret, we’ve been dating secretly for over a month now, he just can’t admit it because his father told him he’s not allowed to date publicly, bad for the brand and all.” She waved it off. “But he’s been crushing on me for months!”

“Really,” Chloe answered, “that’s interesting, what do you think Adrien?”

Adrien walks in behind Chloe, holding Marinette’s hand in one hand and his phone with the other, his and Marinette’s bags over one of his shoulders, his device echoing Chloe’s words on the line.

“Really Lila? That’s not how I remember these past few months. I’ve been pining after Marinette this whole time, and luckily I just found out that she likes me too.” He smiled at Marinette and she grinned back with a nod in agreement. “So I’d like to announce that we’re going out now and since father likes her, I’m fairly certain that he wouldn’t mind if we have a public relationship. I wouldn’t want to hide my love for my Love anyway.” He purred as he gave Marinette a quick peck on the cheek sweetly, which caused her to blush just so as he put away his phone and then wrapped his arm around Marinette and grinned broadly.

Marinette smiled up at her new boyfriend and leaned into him adorably as several of their classmates threw them some form of congratulations, aww’s and finally's.

“But… but Adrien, we’ve meant so much to each other!” Lila stuttered as she looked like she was about to cry, caught in her lie.

“Dude, don’t you think if Adrien liked you like that his best bro would know? He’s like totally liked Marinette for ages, he was just too oblivious to see that she liked him back and the Dude is totally terrible about social cues and relationships and stuff. Adrien so could not pull off a secret relationship if his life depended on it.” Nino actually rolled his eyes.

“Uh, thanks Nino.” Adrien said halfheartedly.

“No problem Dude.” Nino shrugged and chuckled.

“I’ve been Adrien’s best friend for ages too Lila, and I’ve seen it too. I’m just glad that he finally wizened up.” Chloe added as she backed up Nino of all people.

Marinette chuckled, “here, here.”

“Hey.” Adrien gave her a quick squeeze.

“Hey yourself.” Marinette winked at him and Adrien sighed, at a loss for words, feeling like the luckiest guy in the world.

Lila pouted, “he… he, Adrien is just pretending that he’s with Marinette now because he’s trying to please his father!”

“I told you.” Chloe told the new couple.

“Fine, I owe you a dozen macaroons.” Marinette told her new and on probation blond friend.

“Thank you. Now you know what you have to do.” Chloe flipped her hair and strutted to her seat to watch the show.

Adrien chuckled as he put down his and Marinette’s bags before turning to his girlfriend, “Well, I’ll admit, I’m going to really enjoy this part. So, I must say, thanks for the excuse Lila.” He nodded in her direction.

“Huh? What are you talking about Adrien?” Lila’s eyes grew big. “I haven’t done anything.”

“Maybe not physically, but you’ve definitely been running your own rumor mill.” Alya muttered. “I’m going to enjoy this.” She giggled.

“I think I’ll enjoy it more.” Marinette told her.

“No way, I’ll enjoy this the most!” Adrien proclaimed.

“Hope about we both will?” Marinette teased. “It’ll be a never-ending tie.”

“Huh?” Lila and several classmates were thoroughly confused.

“Come on chop, chop, Agreste! School is about to start!” Chloe scolded.

Adrien smirked in a Chat Noir like fashion, “well Lila, I just wanted to thank you again, because as you probably know I’ve been taught by my father to be very… well, reserved and to keep the right public image.” Adrien tapped his chin thoughtfully and then he glanced mischievously at Marinette, who visibly shivered just a bit. Adrien chuckled, “now, there is this one thing that my father probably wouldn’t appreciate if I did it in public and I would only do it because I would WANT to. So, thanks again for the excuse Lila!”

“Got your camera ready?” Adrien addressed Alya.

“Ready to record and post!” Alya threw them a thumbs up.

Then taking Marinette in his arms, Adrien asked her, “may I Princess?”

She nodded and then he quickly twisted her over his knee in a dip and kissed her right then and there, passionately, in front of the whole class as the class cheered.

Lila huffed and ran out of the room.

“Umm, Dude. Your point has been made.” Nino snickered.

Adrien waved him off.

“Okay you two,” Alya added, “that’s enough.”

Marinette slowly and hazily waved her off too.

“Well, they’ll have to come up for air sometime.” Chloe commented. “I mean they can’t do that forever.” She waved her hand dismissively.

Both Adrien and Marinette half heartedly waved in her direction, as if to say, ‘we can try’.

The whole class was laughing and congratulating them now, but grew silent when Mrs. Bustier walked in.

Seeing the two love birds still locked at the lips, she rolled her eyes and clapped her hands, snapping them out of it. “That will be quite enough you two, while I’m finally glad you figured this out, please return to your seats, it’s time to learn children.”

She started to hand out some papers as Adrien and Marinette wobbled to their seats. When Mrs. Bustier passed by their desk she whispered loudly, “and congratulations you two.”

Both teens blushed as they glanced at their sweetheart, glad that they had finally found each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is also one more story coming to this series. To be posted soon...  
> Thank you all for your kind comments and kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ColorTheWorld for this suggestion for another Marichat paring using Dementia.
> 
> updates will probably be weekly


End file.
